Doctor Who - The Quest of Death/Lord of Darkness
This is the first episode of Doctor Who - The Quest of Death. Plot The Doctor was standing in his TARDIS. Suddenly, the Time-Space machine started to rumble. "Come on!" the Doctor said. Then, there was a flash of light. The Doctor opened his eyes. He was sitting on grass, in a field. A man in a dark cloak came towards him. "Who are you?" the Doctor asked. "Stand up and come with me." the cloaked man said. He pointed a staff at the Doctor. The Doctor saw a crystal looking thing at the top. The crystal was pointing at him. The Doctor did as the man said. After a long walk, they arrived at a mountain. At the top, there was a tower. They walked all the way up a long stairs. When they were at the top, two creatures looked at them. "Let me through, I am Barnamon, servent of the Evil Lord." the cloaked man said. The Orc looking creatures let him through. They walked into a dark, black hallway. "What are you going to do with me?" the Doctor asked. "You'll be eliminated." the man replied. At the other end of the hallway, there was a big door. The man pushed the Doctor inside. There was a big table, with all sorts of cloaked figures around it. At the end, there was a man in a Long dark robe. He had fire red eyes, and a white-grey scin. He didn't look very human. "What shall we do with him, my lord?" the man pulling the Doctor said. "Who are you?" the man at the end of the table asked. He had a very heavy voice. "I'm the Doctor." the Doctor replied. "Lies!" another figure said, "Nobody is called "Doctor"." The Doctor looked at the person. The figure at sharp teeth. "Kill him!" the so called "Dark Lord" said. An Orc looking creature walked towards the Doctor. He had an axe in his hand. The Doctor started struggling to come loose. When he did, he ran out of the room. "Stop him!" the Dark Lord yelled. The Doctor ran past the Orc like creatures at the gate. He started rushing down the long stairs. Inside the tower, the Dark Lord went crazy. "He escaped," the Dark Lord shouted, "get him!" A lot of creatures ran towards the long stairs, that lead to the foot of the mountain. "Sir, if we kill him, we don't know who he is." one of the figures said. "Shut up!" the Dark Lord shouted. He pointed his hand at the figure, and a red beam flew right at the target. The figure turned into ashes. "Get him!" the Dark Lord shouted. More and more figures started running out of the room. The Doctor was running, back to where he came. But the TARDIS wasn't there. The Doctor turned around. The Orc like creatures were coming closer. The Doctor saw a forest. He ran towards it, still followed by the Orc like creatures. When he was inside the forest, the Doctor got grabbed by someone. It was a long man, with pointy ears and long white hair. "Who are you?" the man asked, "And why are you here?" Then, the man saw the Orc like creatures. "What are they?" the Doctor asked. "Mortals," the man replied, "Are you running from them?" "Yes." the Doctor answered. "Come with me." the man said. The man took the Doctor to the other end of the forest. "Are we save here?" the Doctor asked. "Yes." the man replied, "On that mountain is my hometown. Latrodon, a city belonging to the elves of Kandooku." "You... Your an elf?" the Doctor said. "Yes," the elf answered, "my name is Loran." Then, the Mortals got very close. "We have to get to Latrodon." Loran said. The Mortals got even closer. "Run!" the Doctor shouted. They ran away, but the Mortals were very close. Then, the Doctor tripped over a branch. He fell on his head, and everything went black. To be continued!